Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue
| distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30—$35 million | gross = $10,872,752 }}Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue is a 2010 computer-animated comedy adventure film and the third installment of the Disney Fairies franchise produced by Vilage Roadshow Pictures, Legendary Pictures, The Kerner Entertainment Company and DisneyToon Studios. It is the sequel to the 2008 film Tinker Bell and the 2009 film, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure and revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in Disney's animated works. Animated by Prana Studios, the film was produced using Digital 3D modeling. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Warner Home Video on September 21, 2010. Unlike the other films in the series, it takes place entirely away from Pixie Hollow. The film was dedicated to the memory of Dennis Hopper, as he died from prostate cancer a few months before it was released, and this was his final performance prior to his death. This was also Natasha Richardson's last film. She recorded her voice-over as the narrator two months before her death on March 18, 2009. Plot Like the other fairies, Tinker Bell attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't far from camp. The question makes Tink curious and eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When she reaches the house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Lizzy, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tink immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia slams the door shut in an attempt to scare her but unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink to no avail. Lizzy discovers Tink inside and takes her to her home. She prepares to show Tink to her father, Dr. Griffiths, a very busy and serious scientist, but upon seeing all the butterflies he has pinned in display for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. They try to sail on a stream which would take them straight to the Griffiths' house. When their ship goes over a waterfall, Silvermist manipulates the water to create a mid-air stream. While this does save their lives, the boat is wrecked. They continue on foot but upon crossing a mudbank, Vidia gets stuck waist deep. While Clank and Bobble try to find something to pull her out, the other fairies are nearly run over by a car but are saved when Iridessa blinds the driver, who then vacates the car, giving the girls a chance to get Vidia out by grabbing onto the driver's shoelace. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination of fairies. Tink is flattered by her obsession and since Tink can't leave the house because it's raining outside, she decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. During this time, they have grown a great friendship. After a while, the rain dies down, and Tink is able to return to camp. She gives Lizzy a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Griffiths is too busy fixing the house's leaks to pay her any mind, so Tink returns and fixes the leaks, saving Lizzy's father from the burden. Afterwards, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Griffiths was planning on showing to a group of scientists. Thinking that his daughter was the one who set free the butterfly free, he sends her to her room. Meanwhile, Vidia confesses to the rescue team that it was her fault that Tink has been captured. They comfort Vidia about the situation, informing her that it could have been worse without her presence. Once the rescue team finally reaches the human house, they are attacked by Lizzy's pet cat, Mr. Twitches. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame a cat under pressure. A chase ensues before she is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. Back at the house, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly in her room with pixie dust. Then her father walks in, forcing Tink to hide in the fairy house. He finds footprints on the ceiling and sternly demands the truth. Lizzy tells him about Tink and shows him the research she and the fairy did in the book he gave her. Her father, however, still refuses to believe in fairies, and he and his daughter get into a disagreement. Angered by Dr. Griffiths stubbornness, Tink reveals herself and chides him. The sight of the fairy astonishes the scientist and prompts him to capture Tink so that he could take her to London for research, but Vidia arrives just in time and pushes her out the way. Vidia is instead captured by Dr. Griffiths, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise. In the end, Dr. Griffiths apologizes to his daughter for not believing her. Vidia is then freed, and she and Tink form a friendship. Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. Cast * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy. * Scarlett Johansson as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy * Lauren Mote as Lizzy Griffiths, a 9-year-old human girl who takes a liking to fairies. * Michael Sheen as Dr. Griffiths, a constantly pre-occupied scientist and Lizzy's loving but firm widowed father. * Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy. * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy. * Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy. * Abigail Breslin as Fawn, an animal fairy. * Martin Short as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses and the best friend of Clank. * Forest Whitaker as Clank, a large tinker sparrow man with a booming voice * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Terence, a pixie dust keeper and Tink's best friend. * Natasha Richardson as the Narrator. * Vanessa Marshall as Mrs. Perkins, Lizzy and Dr. Griffiths' neighbor. * Dennis Hopper as the Driver. * Frank Welker as Cheese the mouse Music The score to the film was composed by James Newton Howard and Chris Bacon with the themes ofJames Horner, who scored the first two Tinker Bell films. In addition, the following songs were written for the film: * "Summer's Just Begun," written by Elton John, Matthew Margeson and Bernie Taupin * "Come Flying With Me," written by James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon, Carole Bayer Sager and Glen Ballard * "How to Believe," written by Diane Warren and Adam Iscove Soundtrack album On February 16, 2015 Intrada Records (co-branded with Disney) released the soundtrack album. # Introduction† - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon (James Horner) # Summer's Just Begun - Cara Dillon featuring Michael Bublé # Fairy Camp! - James Newton Howard # The Horseless Carriage - James Newton Howard & Stuart Michael Thomas # Curious Tink - James Newton Howard # Lizzy Builds Her Fairy House - James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon & Gad Emile Zeitune # Tink and Vidia Discover the Fairy House - James Newton Howard # Tink Is Captured - James Newton Howard # Trying to Escape - James Newton Howard, Chris Bacon & Stuart Michael Thomas # We're Going to Build a Boat - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon # Tink and Lizzy Meet† - James Newton Howard (James Horner) # Tink Wants to Leave/Launching the Boat - James Newton Howard & Gad Emile Zeitune # How to Believe (Fairy Field Guide) - Holly Brook & Steve Perry # Riding the Rapids - James Newton Howard # I'll Never Forget You - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon # Tink Returns - James Newton Howard && Gad Emile Zeitune # Fixing Leaks - James Newton Howard # Father Never Has Time for Me - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon # Lizzie Flies! - James Newton Howard # Father Discovers Tink‡/Vidia Is Captured - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon (James Horner) # Flying to London - James Newton Howard , Stuart Michael Thomas & Gad Emile Zeitune # Race to Save Vidia - James Newton Howard # Father Believes† - James Newton Howard & Chris Bacon (James Horner) # A Fairy Tea Party - James Newton Howard # Summer's Just Begun (Reprise) - Cara Dillon featuring Michael Bublé # How to Believe (EC Version) - Hayden Panettiere & Blake Shelton # Come Flying with Me - Celine Dion Release In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the film was released in cinemas on August 13, 2010, following a premiere held at the May Fair Hotel in London on August 8, attended by Lauren Mote."Actress Lauren Moat attends the USA premiere of Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue, Wireimage In the United States, the film had an outdoor premiere on August 28, 2010 as part of the Outdoor Cinema Food Fest at La Cienega Park in Beverly Hills, California. Between September 3 and 19, 2010, the film was shown at the El Capitan Theatre, in order to make it eligible for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Warner Bros. qualified the film in an unsuccessful effort to expand the category's final nominations from three to five, as, under the Academy rules in effect that year, five films could only have been nominated in a calendar year in which 16 or more animated films were submitted. The film was released in the United States on DVD and Blu-ray on September 21, 2010. Like the previous two films, Great Fairy Rescue debuted on the Disney Channel in November 2010. Video game Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS. Like in the previous games, the player plays as a fairy created by the player on the Mainland around Lizzy's house, using the touch screen to maneuver the character and play various minigames. The player must, for example, touch an arrow on the screen to move to another map or characters to speak to them. Features *Mini-games *Multiplayer modes *DGamer functionality International distribution Television: * UK: Disney Cinemagic (April 2011), Channel 5 (August 12, 2012) Reception In Irish cinemas, on its opening weekend the film ranked at number #10, behind Toy Story 3, Knight and Day, Inception, Step Up 3D, The A-Team, The Last Airbender, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and The Karate Kid, and grossed €30,174 in its first week. References }} External links * * Category:2010 films Category:2010 animated films Great Fairy Rescue Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films set in London Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American films Category:2010 direct-to-video films Category:2010 American animated films Category:2010 computer-animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Nolan Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Film scores by Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Gad Emile Zeitune Category:Musicals by Glen Ballard and James Newton Howard